Was It Fate? Or Just a Lapse of Sanity
by LadyNaore
Summary: Squall has suffered a great loss at the hands of a mighty foe. Now, he is set on nothing but revenge...


A/N Yet another one of my 'classics'........

-----

Hey! You, with the flame-thrower! Don't think I didn't see thatput it away, now! There will be no flaming, no matter how horribly stupid this piece o' writing may be

Now, come on, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you?ok, so you would, but justREAD THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!

Note: Squall and Rinoa are beyond OOC in this fic. OOC would be an understatement. But it's all in the humor, folks. 

Based upon the event taking place on 1-11-02, when the loss of my Seifer card forced me to reset my game, therefore, losing my newly won Iron Giant and uhh, some other valuable card. Nowonto the insanity!

-----

It was mid-day at Balamb Garden.

Squall was in quite a bind. He was in battle. It was fierce, his opponent was horribly strong. Her wits, her strength she flashed her next attack at him, stronger then even the Malborlo, which he managed to card, and then

It was over.

Squall was defeated.

"Ha! Do you suck?" The girl known only as Trepe Groupie No. 2 snatched Squall's precious Cerberus card, and snickered. "Better luck next time! Hahaha!"

damn.'

Shooting a glance at his adversary, Squall stormed out of the classroom, fuming. _Dammit, how could I lose? I beat everybody else in this damn Garden, even the kid with the MiniMog card! And I lose to some Quistis-obsessed psycho bitch?!'_

He clenched his fist as he boarded the elevator, descending to the 1st floor. _I'll get even with her yes, I will' _He snickered to himself, quite un-characteristically, as he stepped from the elevator and headed to the dorms.

-----

"Hey, Rinoa, sup?" Zell bounded over to the girl's side in the cafeteria line. It was lunchtime; and the hot dog race was on. "Seen Squall around today?"

Rinoa shook her head, "Nope. I was looking for him though, but you know, he's Squall. He'll turn up eventually."

Zell rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, true. Hey, did you try his dorm? Might be broodin', or whatever he does in there."

Rinoa thought for a moment, "Yeah I think I will. I'll see ya later, Zell!" Rinoa sprinted out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Zell looked to see he was next in line, and approached the counter. Quite proudly, he spoke, "One hot dog, please!"

The cafeteria lady looked up, before replying, "Sorry, sold out. Better luck tomorrow."

""

And throughout the entire perimeter of Balamb Garden, the students heard a rather loud shout of the big one: the worst curse word out there. If you happened to be in the main hallway, you would have seen the Disciplinary Committee' bolting towards the cafeteria.

-----

A knock sounded at his dorm room door as Squall came out of his reverie, "Ugh who is it?!"

Rinoa turned the knob and stepped in, "Hey, it's only me, no need to be hostile." Squall sighed, sat up, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. She accepted, and looked at him, "You ok?"

He nodded, "Just a little incident but nothing I can't take care of."

Skeptical, the sorceress tilted her head at him, "That's what you _always_ say. Come on, spit it out, what happened?"

He looked down, "I suffereda loss"

"Loss?"

"prized possession"

"Your gunblade?"

"No"

"Gil?"

"No."

"That issue of Girl Next Door' you found in Timber?"

"No, that's under the—what? How did you—I mean—I don't have—" Rinoa giggled, and hugged him.

"Well then, what _did_ you lose that was so valuable?"

"Cerberus card"

""

"Ithat was one of my favorite cards—I lost it in a game today.."

"a stupid _card_?"

"It's not stupid! Triple Triad cards are very valuable"

"Squallthis is very unlike you. Brooding over the loss of a _card_?"

"yes. Well, not so much the card, but who I lost it to."

"Who would that be?"

"Trepe Groupie No. 2." The words fell from his lips like a bitter poison, dripping with malice.

Rinoa gasped, "HER?!"

"Yes, her!"

"Ok I know why you're pissed now" A sweatdrop weighted on top of her head. "Well, then lemme guess: you were in here, coming up with a revengeful plan, which will not only retrieve your precious card, but will also inflict not only pain but ultimate humiliation upon" Suddenly, Rinoa's eyes flashed a venomous blood red, as she uttered the words, "_Trepe Groupie No. 2_?"

"Yes I was I was conjuring up an evil scheme to dismember and dissocialize the infamous" Squall's eyes also flashed the same malicious hue as he repeated: "_Trepe Groupie No. 2_."

A pack of ravens darted past the dormitory window, screeching their horrible call.

"oh, and I was thinking of doing in Quistis while I'm at it. She's been getting on my nerves lately."

Rinoa giggled and hugged him again, "I'll help you every step of the way. Nobody shall stand up against us!"

Squall embraced her back, and laughed, "Not even"

Both pairs of eyes flashed, thunder clapped, and the ravens pierced the air once more, as they spoke at the same time: "_Trepe Groupie No. 2_!"

---end of chapter 1


End file.
